fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Limstella
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Genderless |race =Morph |relatives =Nergal (Creator) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 19 (E)/20 (H): Dragon's Gate |firstfought =Chapter 30: Victory or Death |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Limstella is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. They are the most powerful of the morphs created by Nergal, and ostensibly the most powerful magic-wielding foe in the game other than Nergal himself. Limstella bears an impassive nature and is totally loyal to their master. Profile Limstella's primary objective is to collect the quintessence of the strongest individuals for use by Nergal, and thus, they are shown to harvest the essences of many of the subsequent boss characters, apparently also having taken the quintessence of Marquess Darin of Laus at some point. Completely devoted to their master, Limstella will sacrifice everything for Nergal, even their own life. Nergal claims that Limstella has acquired "perfect power and perfect beauty" before sending them forth to dispatch the protagonists and claim their essences. Though one might guess that Limstella is entirely without emotion, there are a few instances that give some reason to believe otherwise: the most forward of which is their twisted appreciation of powerful quintessence and the quote given upon dying, where they say: “I am not human. This mind and body are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow." With their cryptic death quote, Limstella reveals a clear knowledge of their condition and implies that they did possess some form of emotion. Overall, Limstella seems indifferent to almost everything, even their own death, at which point they remark that they feel 'sorrow', but acknowledges that this emotion is only a construct. Also, before being sent into battle by Nergal, who at that point in time says that Limstella will die before tomorrow anyway due to the overwhelming power of the magic they wield, Limstella simply stands with no emotion and accepts their fate. Doing little to harm the protagonists, or even neutral units (except for a few fallen Black Fang members) until near the end of the game, they seem to lack the same sadistic nature found in the other morphs, like Sonia or Ephidel, and only seeks to harm those whom they are directly ordered to attack. Strangely, despite being the most powerful morph, Limstella also seems to be the most docile. In Game Stats Eliwood and Hector Normal Mode Bolting }} Eliwood Hard Mode Bolting}} Hector Hard Mode |Skl = 22 |Spd = 18 |Lck = 0 |Def = 21 |Res = 25 |Con = 4 |Move = 6 |image = Sage |Aff = N/A |Weapon = Anima - S Staff - S |Item = Fimbulvetr Bolting}} Stat Caps Note: Limstella may not be acquired as a player character without the use of a cheat device, though their Sage class possesses slightly different stat caps than the normal female Sage. Unless one factors Hector Mode which uses the normal female Sage class causing Limstella to have lower Con in these modes *Level: 20 *HP: 60 *Magic: 30 *Skill: 28 *Speed: 26 *Luck: 30 (this stat would theoretically cap at 30, but as a morph, Limstella always possesses zero luck, though this is potentially countered by the use of multiple goddess icons or a cheat device) *Def: 30 *Res: 30 Quotes Etymology The name "Limstella" seems related to light, with "stella" being Italian for "star". Trivia *Although Limstella and Sonia are labeled as Sages, their sprites are slightly different than Nino's to accommodate their long hair (this is actually the default female Sage animation; the one used by Nino is specific to her), and their stat caps, with respect to defense and resistance, are both 30, rather than the respective 21 and 25 usual stats of a female Sage. *Limstella is one of only two bosses in The Blazing Blade whose stats differ between the Normal and Hard difficulties in Eliwood's tale, the other being Fargus. This is most likely an oversight. *Limstella is one of few boss characters with a major role in the game's plot whose battle quote remains the same, regardless of who should attack them or who they should attack. *Limstella is the first character in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) to be genderless, owning to their nature as a morph. **In their Cipher card, they are simply missing their gender affinity, rather than using the pre-existing male or female symbols, or even creating a new symbol. File:Limstella HN - cuboon.jpg|Limstella as a Sage by cuboon. File:B07-048HN.png|Limstella as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:Limstellaingame.png|Limstella's portrait File:Limstella in battle.JPG|Limstella in battle Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters